GANANDO SU CORAZON
by dramberg
Summary: Nuestros dos queridos protagonista estan disfrutando de un lindo dia cuando un jefe oculto aparece, causando la muerte de kirito, sin embargo kirito aparece pero sin su memoria y en ese momento lizbeth ve un rayo de esperanza para tener su amor,triangulo amoroso (en este fic kirito no tiene recuerdos porque no me gusta ese cliche).


Muy buenos días, tardes o noches solo dire de que me gusto esta pareja del kiriasu y decidi volver a crear uno, cuando siguen atrapados en SAO, no piensen que lo deje al otro, tampoco a mi fic de siempre te amare, solo les pido una cosa de que me digan que no hacer en , también con sus ejemplos sin mas que decir empezemos…

Aclaraciones:sword art online no me pertenece a mi le pertenece al creador(no me acuerdo su nombre)

GANANDO SU CORAZON

Todo era normal en el piso 2º donde se encontraban kirito y asuna descansando en unos pastizales muy tranquilos donde yacía la paz sin que nadie estara, ni nadie les atacara ya que estaban en un dia de descanso , ya que esos días no eran tan seguidos ya que tenia que encontrar la manera de volver al mundo real…

Kirito:y bien, que hacemos ahora?

Asuna:que te parece si vamos a comprar nuevas armas?

Kirito:por mi esta bien

Asuna:entonces vamos

En ese momento ellos ven como si fuera algo raro en SAO ya que en ese piso que estaban, pero estaba pasando algo raro en el lago, y decidieron investigar qué estaba pasando ahí, ya que el agua se estaba volviendo de color un tanto negro.

Kirito: qué está pasando ahí?

Asuna: mejor vamos investigar

Kirito: tienes razón

En ese momento ellos fueron a investigar qué está pasando ahí, y se pudo ver de que algo estaba saliendo de ese gran lago, parecía como si un jefe se haya ocultado, y se haya vuelto una especie de nivel oculto, tantos Kirito como asuna decidieron ir a atacarle, pero ellos no tenían sus trajes de combate y eso les estaba costando caro ya que en un ataque de ese jefe les quitaba casi el 50% de su vida.

Pero en un descuido Asuna se distrajo y fue atacada por el monstruo, y de sus últimos life points quedó uno 1% de su vida, ella pensaba que este era su fin, pero vio de que el monstruo estaba derrotado…

Asuna:( observando) ella mira Kirito pero ve de que ya no tenía su vida y la había perdido todo por protegerla.

En ese mismo instante ella empieza a correr hacia donde él estaba para ver que le estaba pasando, cuando ella llegó vio que estaba desapareciendo, era el fin para Kirito.

Asuna:(llorando) que te pasa Kirito?

Kirito:(desapareciendo) no te preocupes de mi * dándole vida a asuna*

Asuna:(llorando) por favor no te mueras!

Kirito: me alegra haberte conocido,gracias a ti pude ver el mundo y conocerlo.

En ese momento Asuna intenta darle pociones de vida pero todo lo que hace es en vano pocos segundos más Kirito desaparece…

Asuna:( llorando y gritando)¡KIRITO!

En ese momento Asuna después de lo sucedido vuelve a la casa que compraron ella y Kirito para después echarse a llorar en la cama pidiendo de que el juego le devuelva a su persona querida, pero todos esos intentos son en vanos ya que no pasaba nada…

Una semana después

Todos se habían enterado de la fatal muerte de kirito y Asuna seguía deprimida por lo que había pasado y no lo podía olvidar…

En el piso 50

Agil: asuna ya viste a ese hombre que se parecía Kirito.

Asuna: de cuál hombre me hablas?

Agil:es i gual a un beta que estaba casi al nivel que Kirito.

Asuna: y en donde se encuentra?

Agil: creo que se encontraba en el piso 1

Asuna: entonces ire

En el piso 1

Cuando asuna había llegado vio a una persona vestida de la misma ropa de Kirito, y entonces ella fue a preguntar, pero en esos momentos el hombre se dio la vuelta, así mostrando su rostro y ella se sorprendió viendo de qué era el mismo Kirito y le preguntó…

Asuna:tu eres kirito verdad?

Kirito:si, y como sabes mi nombre?, y quien eres?

Asuna:(pensando)no me recuerda¡, y no le puedo decir que soy su novia

Kirito:y bien quien eres?

Asuna:soy asuna, yukki asuna

Kirito:soy kirito, un placer conocerte

Asuna:igualmente, y que haces tu aquí?

Kirito:no lo se, solo apareci aquí

Asuna:y que piensas hacer?

Kirito:no lo se

Kirito:por lo que vi en mi inventario vi de que tenia todo, y muchas cosas muy extrañas, y también una habilidad especial.

Asuna:entonces ven conmigo

Kirito:si tu lo dices

En el piso 50

Asuna: veras ellos son mis amigos(presentando)ella es:Lizbeth, también esta silica, Klein y agil.

Kirito:encantado de conocerlos

Todos:igulamente

Lizbeth: en serio kirito no se acuerda de nada?

Asuna:en serio

En ese momento todos ellos le fueron a abrazar, ya que pensaron que su compañero había muerto en realidad, pero el problema era de que el no se acordaba de nadie…

Lizbeth:(pensando)tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de kirito

En esos momentos ellos vieron de que el había perdido completamente su memoria pero almenos vieron de que estaba todavía con vida…

Kirito:me pueden ayudar a buscar una casa?

Lizbeth:si vamos, yo te ayudo

Kirito:bien

En ese momento asuna empezó a sentir celos, ya que ella quería ir con kirito…

Después de un buen tiempo buscando encontraron una casa en el piso 30, ya casa no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, pero al menos el ya tenia en donde vivir o pasar la noche…después de todo eso ya se hizo de noche.

En la casa de kirito

Kirito:por fin tengo un lugar donde vivir

*alguien toca la puerta*

Kirito:voy, enseguida! *abre la puerta*

Lizbeth:buenas noches kirito

Kirito:buenas noches, y que te trae por aquí?

Lizbeth:es que veras, mi casa estaba en reparación, y no tengo donde ir, asi que vine apreguntarte si me podrias alojar por unos días

Kirito:entendido, pasa no hay problema

Lizbeth:enserio?

Kirito:si ninguno

En ese momento entraron los dos y…

Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap 1 de este fic, pensé y pensé creo que será un kirixliz o un kirixasu, bueno lo vere, tambien ya se que es corto pero peor es nada no?, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron hasta aquí y me despido con un…

SAYONARA!

Reviews si quieren si no, pues no


End file.
